


Neville's Gaze

by silvernatasha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, F/F, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvernatasha/pseuds/silvernatasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville's imagination gets a little carried away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neville's Gaze

Seamus leant forward, gesturing with the neck of his beer bottle. "Do you reckon they've ever..." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ever what?" Dean asked warily. He looked over to the group of girls, specifically where Lavender was standing with her arms around the waists of both Patil twins. The women were giggling over something or other, talking quietly amongst themselves.

"You know." Seamus grinned and took another pull of his bottle. "They're always so close." He nudged Neville. "What do you think?"

Cheeks pink from a little too much to drink, Neville nearly spluttered his drink over his friends. "But they're twins."

"Aye. Which is exactly what makes it so hot." Sitting back, legs planted apart, Seamus smirked. "Yeah. Really hot." He made no attempt to hide how his gaze trailed lasciviously down the curves of Parvati's body.

"With Lavender?" Neville ventured.

Dean shook his head. "I don't think she would."

Seamus chuckled. "She would. My girl's a saucy thing. Dirty, dirty mind."

It was Dean's turn to laugh. "Your girl?"

"Well," Seamus relented hesitantly, "she will be soon. Just needs a little more convincing to take it from an occasional sort of thing to something more... exclusive." He gestured at himself. "Who would turn something like this down?"

Raising his eyebrows, Dean remarked, "I can't imagine why she'd say no to you."

Seamus shrugged, then snickered, nodding towards Neville. "I think we've lost him." He reached over and grabbed Neville's elbow, shaking it gently. "Enjoying the show?" he asked quietly, eyes alight with mischief. "So easy to imagine her leaning forward just a little bit more, innit?"

Neville swallowed. "Yeah," he breathed, seeing Lavender incline her head just another inch to press her lips to Parvati's. The crimson colour on Parvati's lips looked as though it would smudge, staining Lavender's pale skin, but Neville would bet it was charmed to stay exactly where it was.

Laughing, Padma reached out to brush Parvati's arm. Instead, her hand slid up her sister's side, cupping her breast. Her smiling mouth brushed the nape of Lavender's neck below the wispy loose tendrils of her messy up-do. Lavender shifted back against her, pulling Parvati with her as the kiss intensified; Parvati's red nails dug into the curve of Lavender's arse, moaning softly against her lips as Padma's touch became bolder, more familiar. 

A blink and their clothes were gone. Padma, Neville thought, was just the type to favour practical but structured underwear. A soft blue colour seemed natural, setting quite the contrast against her toffee coloured skin. Parvati favoured jewel tones, rich and luxurious. She was an exotic treasure presented to perfection with her toenails the same crimson as her lips and fingers. Sandwiched between the twins, the only option for Lavender was black, the lacy material accentuating how pale her skin was compared to the twins. It barely constrained her ample assets, the sort of underwear that begged to be taken off.

As Lavender kissed Parvati, Padma's hand drew back. Her unadorned fingers caressed Lavender's hip, the witch squirming before Padma's fingers unhooked her bra and slid the straps from her slim shoulders. Parvati pulled Lavender towards her, fighting for dominance until her back was pressed against the wall. Her leg hooked up around Lavender's hip, tugging her closer while her sister delicately dropped Lavender's bra on the floor.

Parvati rested her hand heavily on the small of Lavender's back, grinding herself against them. With her hands cupping Lavender's bare breasts, fingers teasing her nipples, Padma pressed herself against the witch's back. Lavender gave breathless whimpers, mouth breaking from the kiss and head tipping back. Padma smiled at her sister over Lavender's shoulder, leaning forward to share an open-mouthed kiss with Parvati that made them both groan.

Neville licked his lips, grip on his drink tightening. Lavender's fingers disappeared down Parvati's knickers, leaning back against Padma with a smile on her full lips and her eyes half-closed. Padma whispered something against the shell of her ear, tongue tracing the pink curve of it a moment later. Her thumbs circled Lavender's nipples, squeezing and rolling them until Lavender's breath came in short gasps, her cheeks flushed red with arousal.

Rocking her hips against Lavender's fingers, Parvati mewled in delight. Her fingernails scrabbled at the wall, head falling back and her long hair curling around her shoulders. Lavender turned her head to kiss Padma, putting on a show when she saw that Parvati was watching them. She giggled, her free hand tugging down the cups of Parvati's bra to expose her full breasts and dark nipples. Padma slipped between the two witches, nuzzling her sister's neck before kissing downwards, lips closing around a taut peak. Neville crossed his legs.

Lavender smiled and kissed Parvati again, holding her there as her body trembled with her climax. As Lavender kissed her slowly, Padma straightened and tugged her hand from Parvati's knickers. She smirked, drawing Lavender's glistening fingers into her mouth.

Seamus snapped his fingers in front of Neville's face. "Oi, Nev." He grinned, somewhat bemused. "You alright? You looked a million miles away."

Horrified, Neville gaped and glanced over to where the ladies were chatting quietly among themselves. Spotting him looking, Parvati waved. "Er, yeah. I'm fine." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Feeling alright, Nev?" Lavender asked, settling herself in Seamus' lap as the girls rejoined the group. "You look a bit flushed."

"Just a bit hot," Neville said, trying to keep his voice even.

"Not as hot as you, babe," Seamus told Lavender; she lightly slapped his hand away when he tried to rest his hand a little too high on her thigh.

"Not now, Seamus. It's inappropriate."

He kissed her shoulder. "Ah, yeh love it, really."

"Get a room," Padma complained. Neville tugged on his collar as she sat on the sofa next to her sister, wondering if he could beat a hasty retreat to the bathroom, so to speak.

"See?" Seamus asked. "Do you really want to disobey the word of a Hit Wizard?"

Lavender nodded. "Yes." She giggled and lightly kissed his cheek. "Maybe I'll listen to her later. If you behave yourself."

"How can I behave meself when you're sitting on me like this?" Seamus patted her leg. "You're a tease." As Seamus tickled her, reducing her to helpless, flailing giggles, Neville took the chance to escape when she whacked Dean on the chin. He didn't, however, miss the smirk Parvati gave him.


End file.
